Wishful thinking
by brazen4ever
Summary: Brazen story. Takes place at the time when Jason was supposed to marry Sam because she was pregnant.Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wishful thinking** _

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe he was standing there, about to marry a woman he barely liked a few months ago. He knew most of the people in attendance thought that he was making the biggest mistake of his life but he knew in his heart that this was the right thing to do for the baby and most importantly, for Michael. There wasn't a thing in the world that he wouldn't do to ensure that little boys happiness. That is what he focused on as he listened to the minister…

…_.Let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Therefore, having come together freely and without reservation…_

"Jason can't marry Sam. He's already married to his real wife" Carly's resonating objection came out loud and clear as she stood in the church poised to make a scene. Jason sighed; he knew this was bound to happen.

"Jason's divorce from Courtney isn't finalized" she continued "There was a problem with the paperwork."

Having been silent up until now, Sonny finally decided to speak up "Um, you know what I'm sorry but, um… the problem she's talking about, well it's been handled."

"What! " Carly exclaimed giving her husband a look that clearly said _"what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Meanwhile, the minister who had thus far been looking on in complete bewilderment finally spoke "If there's any question about the legality of this union, then…"

"There isn't." It was now Justus' turn to speak up. "I have written confirmation from Judge Hernandez that Jason's divorce is final. He's free to marry. I also have executed paperwork here if you'd like to see it."

"That won't be necessary." said the minister. "Now that we've addressed your concerns, we can continue with the ceremony. Therefore, having come here freely and without…"

"Wait!" This time the objection came from the back of the church and everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to. Jason didn't even need to look back to know exactly who was the owner of the voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Brenda. What in world was she doing here? Of course she would pick NOW to come back. Jason could already feel the throbbing between his eyes.

By now, Brenda was already up at the alter and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason I'm so sorry but you can't marry this woman." Brenda said as she pleaded to him with her eyes. She just knew he was going to get upset. Jason tried to avoid complications at any cost. He liked things nice and simple. Unfortunately, nothing about their relationship was ever nice and simple.

Jason looked at Brenda and sighed "Why not?"

"Well, because we're still married" was her reply which was immediately followed by a collective gasp from everyone in the church.

Jason couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she really say that they were still married? How was that possible? Of all the things he was expecting, that wasn't even a remote possibility. But then again, this was Brenda. Nothing that involved her was normal or expected.

"What? How? " Jason finally spoke.

"It seems that there was some sort of problem with the filing in the Dominican Republique. They said that the documents weren't filed properly." Brenda shot a look at Jax who was sitting there seemingly enjoying the show. "Anyway" she continued, "they lost the papers and when they finally found them again they noticed the mistake and they sent me a notice a few days ago. I came as soon as I could. I honestly didn't think you would be getting married. I never meant to tell you like this."

Brenda then turned towards Sam. She was a little taken aback by the sight in front of her. This woman bore a striking resemblance to her. That was odd. Why would Jason be marrying someone who looked like her? She would have to get the whole story from him later. She looked at Sam and sighed, "I'm really very sorry to have ruined your wedding day, but trust me this is a whole lot better than marrying someone and finding out they were already married to someone else." She glanced at Jax again, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Well, o.k. Thanks. I guess." Sam said, "But now what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well…"Brenda answered, "Jason and I will get another annulment, I guess, a real one this time and then you guys can get married. Right?" she finished looking at Jason for reassurance.

"Right" Jason said "That's pretty much all we can do now."

"Excuse me" Jax interrupted, "How do you know that any of this is even true. I mean, where's your proof? You're not really just gonna take her word for it, are you? That's just absurd." He complained as he looked at Brenda his resentment towards her evident. He was really starting to loose his patience. He wanted Sam and Jason to be married because it made it that much easier for him to get Courtney. He wasn't about to risk loosing his chance with her because of some ridiculous claim that Brenda was making. It was no doubt her clever way of getting Sonny's attention. Clearly the mobster was not completely overjoyed at the fact that his best friend was about to marry his mistress. She probably thought that he would thank her for this.

Jason walked towards Jax starring at him menacingly. "Of course I'm taking her word for it."he said.

"Um, I have the papers right here." Brenda interrupted softly as she looked trough her purse.

"I don't need to see them." Jason answered looking back at her "I trust you Brenda. You've never lied to me before. And you have no reason to lie about this now."

Brenda gave him a soft smile and thanked him with her eyes. It still amazed her how he was the only man to completely trust her and believe her even when he used to hate her.

Jason then turned to the minister "Listen, I really sorry we wasted your time like this but we obviously can't get married until this is resolved."

"That's alright. I hope everything works out for you."the minister said as he left.

"Well", Sam said when he was gone, "I guess we can go home now"

"Yeah, come on let's go." Jason said as he took her arm and they left.

As soon as they walked out the door, Brenda started to make her way towards the exit. The last thing she wanted was to be in the same room as Sonny, Carly and Jax all at the same time no less. However, she barely made it a few steps before Jax came and blocked her path.

"Excuse me" she said trying to get around him.

"What? Don't I at least get a hello? Oh…that's right you're only here for Sonny's benefit." Jax said smugly.

"You really are delusional. Aren't you?" Brenda said without missing a beat. "I came here to tell Jason our annulment wasn't valid because YOU didn't file the papers properly. Of course, had you been patient enough to let Jason and I handle it, none of this would be happening."

"So you're saying that this is all my fault?" Jax said getting angry.

"Look I don't care whose fault it is. All I care about is getting this problem solved so that Jason can get married." Brenda said willing her self to calm down before she did something she would no doubt regret. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Maybe Jason and I can go back to the Dominican Republique and resolve this."

"Over my dead body you will. "she heard Carly's shrieking voice say from behind her.

Brenda groaned on the inside as she turned to face Carly. She should have just called Jason or something.

"You know, that's not really a problem for me. "she said grinning at Carly.

"Okay look you little bit…"Carly suddenly stopped herself realizing they where still in the church. She took a breath and continued "You cannot get that annulment from Jason yet."

"What? Why not? So now you actually want me to be married to Jason!" Brenda said in complete bewilderment.

"Well, better you than that trailer park skank. "Carly answered in a huff.

"Look who's talking…" Brenda said under her breath. "You know what Carly, I don't really care what you think or want. Now if you'll ALL excuse me I really have to go." She said pushing past Jax.

This was really crazy. "And people thought I was insane" Brenda thought as she made her way to her rental car and headed for Harborview Towers. She really needed to talk to Jason. Maybe then she'd understand what was going on.

Back at the penthouse, Jason was reassuring Sam that everything would be okay. "Listen Sam, this is just a minor delay. Brenda and I will get this thing straightened out, and then you know we'll get married like we were planning to."

"You know what, this is really okay. You know. Because getting married probably would have been a mistake. "Sam said in a rambling rush. She then walked over to the couch and sat down. "I guess the fairytale is over huh?" Jason just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I mean, the real princess is back now. "she continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you know. I mean everyone always said I was just a replacement. And now Brenda's back. So there's no need for a replacement."

"Look Sam…"Jason started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a groan he got up to see who it was. He wasn't surprised to see Brenda standing there. In fact he thought she would have been there sooner.

"Hey"she said softly when he opened the door.

"Hey"he answered her.

"Look, I don't want to interrupt anything anymore than I already have. But, um we really need to talk. "she told him.

He was starring at her. Earlier at the church, he didn't really get to look at her because of everything that was going on but now here she was standing in his doorway and he could really see her. She looked incredible. Not that she didn't always, but something was different now she looked more confident, more grown up. He was so busy looking at her that he barely heard what she said.

"Um, Jason. Did you hear me? I said if it's a bad time I could come back later." She said bringing him back to reality.

"Uh… No it's not a bad time. Come in. I'm sorry. "he said stepping aside and letting her in the penthouse.

"Hi" Sam said greeting her with a little wave.

"Hi, I'm Brenda Barrett." Brenda said extending her hand to Sam. "I'm really sorry we have to meet like this…"she paused waiting for the other woman to introduce herself.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sam. Samantha McCall. "Sam said feeling slightly intimidated by the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. "You know what, "she continued, "I'm gonna go upstairs. I'm sure you two have things to discuss. "she said as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable." Brenda said after Sam had left.

"That's alright Bren, you don't need to apologize. "Jason reassured her.

"Okay, then Jase who is she and why did everyone at that church aside from Jax seem happy that you guys weren't going to get married? And what was Jax doing there anyway? I mean are you guys suddenly friends or something? And what is up with your shrew of a neighbor? Why did she practically beg me to stay married to you so you wouldn't marry Sam? "Brenda asked all in one breathe.

"Whoa…Slow down. "Jason said. "It's kind of a long story. Would you like the short version or the long one? "he asked her already dreading her answer because knowing Brenda she was going to pick the long one.

"Well "she said "Since you usually use very few words, I'm gonna have to go with the long version. So spill."she said barely hiding the excitement from her face. Oh how she loved gossip, and from what she could tell so far, this was going to be good…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow" was all Brenda could think to say after Jason had finished telling her the whole sordid tale. "So can I ask you something?" she after having recovered from her initial shock.

"Sure" Jason said.

"Why is it you only lie to me when it's for Sonny?" She asked. "Because you don't really expect me to believe that you would sleep with Sonny's mistress or girlfriend or whatever. Do you? Especially since you were still married to Courtney."

"Look Brenda it's complicated, okay." He answered her hoping she would buy it. "Things between Courtney and me were over for a while and all that was left was paperwork you know. And this thing with Sam well it was a mistake. I mean I knew it was wrong and we should never have done anything but it happened and now we both have to deal with the consequences."

"Bullshit" was Brenda's only response.

"What?" Jason said, completely baffled by her answer.

"I said bullshit" she said a little louder as she started to get angry at him for lying to her. "As in I don't believe you okay."

"Why not" he said loudly as anger started taking over for him as well. "It's the truth, it may not be pretty but that's what happened alright. I'm sorry you don't like it but there's nothing you can do about it so why don't you just drop it okay." He finished, practically screaming in anger. He suddenly wondered how come it was so much easier to convince Courtney. She hadn't even questioned what he was saying, she just seemed to accept it.

"No it's not okay Jason. I care about you okay. You are one of my dearest friends and I refuse to let ruin your life all in the name of so called loyalty. I get that you're loyal to Sonny and would do anything for him, really I do. But Jase you have to draw the line somewhere. I mean how far will you go to protect him and clean up after him?" Brenda said letting her anger give way to her frustration at him for letting Sonny completely control his life.

"This isn't all about Sonny okay" he finally said and she knew that this was as good as an admission that she was right.

"Then what's it about Jase?" she said her tone softening considerably.

Jason sighed and said "Brenda, when I decided to give Michael to Sonny and Carly, it was because I thought that that was what was best for him. I wanted him to have real family like he deserved you know. And when I did that, I promised myself that I would always do what was best for him no matter what even if… even if I'm not his father anymore." He paused as he struggled with his emotions a little "This is the only way to make sure that he doesn't lose his family okay so please you have to promise me that you won't say anything please."

"Wow, well I guess it all kinda makes sense now" she said "I won't say anything Jason, but are you sure about this I mean this changes your whole life forever. It's not like when we got married, I mean we both knew it would be temporary you know because we thought I was sick and all. If you marry Sam and you guys raise this child together you'll be bonded for life. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"You know what, I know it sounds strange but I'm kind of looking forward to it. Not the bonded part but raising this baby. I really miss it you know, since Michael." He reassured her.

"Well, if you're sure I guess there's nothing left for me to do except give you an annulment." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. It was silly really but she always thought deep down that maybe she and Jason would be more than just friends someday when the timing was right. But now if he was going to build a life and a family with Sam, the chances of that happening were very slim.

"So how do you want to do this?" she said as she stood.

"Well, I guess we'll just go to the courthouse tomorrow and get things settled. It might take a little more time but I know you hate to fly and I'm not sure I trust those people in the Dominican Republique anymore." He said wondering why the thought of getting annulled was somewhat upsetting to him.

"Well okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow."she said as she made her way to the door. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out a white envelope. "I know you said I didn't have to pay you back but it's something I really need to do."

"Thanks" he said as he took the envelope from her and put it in the desk drawer.

"No, no, no, you're gonna use that money okay. Hey here's an idea, why don't you use it for you're honeymoon." She said suddenly excited. "You know you have to take her on a honeymoon Jase. Most women expect a honeymoon and they're not all as forgiving as I am when they don't get one." She said winking at him as she stepped out the door.

"Well then maybe I should save it and take you on a honeymoon" he said as he watched the elevator doors close before she could respond.

Brenda stood in the elevator completely stunned. Surely he didn't mean what he said right? Yeah he was probably just teasing her because she told him that he should take Sam on a honeymoon. That had to be it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took this long. I honestly forgot that I had started posting this here. Anyways, I always appreciate feedback and if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see happen I am always open to those as well. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Brenda couldn't help but think about what Jason told her before she left him last night as she sipped her coffee while waiting for him at Kelly's. Surely, he was just teasing her with all that honeymoon talk but part of her was hoping that he meant it on some level, subconsciously. As soon as her thoughts started heading in that direction, she immediately reminded herself that such thoughts were more or less pointless since here she was waiting for Jason so that they could go down to the courthouse and get annulled.

"So it's true. You are back." Courtney said, startling Brenda out of her thoughts.

"Uh…Hi Courtney…"Brenda said "I guess Carly told you I was back."

"No, actually, Jax told me."Courtney replied with a little bit of arrogance as she looked down at Brenda.

"Oh…I didn't realize that you and Jax were close."Brenda said somewhat surprised.

"Well, we work together. He's one of my foundation board members. So, we see each other a lot."Courtney told Brenda giving her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Wow, how nice. Well let me give you some advice from personal experience. Don't let Jax offer you anything less than a million dollars. After all, you're an experienced stripper."Brenda told the blond giving her sweet smile of her own.

Courtney just sat there shocked at what she just heard. As she started to answer back Brenda abruptly stood up "Well, it's been nice chatting with you but my husband is here."she said as she nodded towards the window. Jason had just arrived and was still outside. Brenda quickly joined him leaving a speechless Courtney sitting there.

"Hey" she greeted him as she walked out of the diner.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?"he said

"No, I just got here a little while ago."

"So what was going on before I got here." He said looking towards the window where he could still see Courtney sitting with a confused look on her face.

Brenda followed his gaze and answered "Oh nothing. We were just catching up. Turns out we have a lot more in common than we thought."

"Brenda" Jason said in a warning tone.

"Relax Jason. I just gave her some advice. Besides, it's not like she listens to me anyway. If she did she wouldn't have gotten involved with you."

"What do you me if she listened to you we wouldn't have been together?"Jason said in a soft tone that masked his rising anger.

"Well, when you got into that car accident when we got back from the Dominican Republique. I stopped by to see Courtney while I was waiting to see you and we talked about you guys and I warned about what life with you would be like you know. I told her about when Sonny and I got together and how she should be sure she could handle your lifestyle. That's all." Brenda answered.

"What did she say?"Jason wanted to know. He didn't even realize Brenda and Courtney had ever spoken to each other.

"She said that I must not have loved Sonny as much as she loved you otherwise we would have still been together." Brenda said.

"Wow, so then why did you tell me that I should be with Courtney if you thought that she couldn't handle my life." Jason asked.

"I guess I just figured that you two could work it out. I mean it was obvious she made you happy and I wanted you to be happy." Brenda said softly, her voice slightly cracking.

She had truly wanted him to be happy. In fact, she had wanted to be the one to make him happy, but since Courtney had seemed to be taking care of that particular task, she had encouraged him to be with her because he truly deserved happiness even if she could be the one who gave it to him. In hindsight, however, she realized that encouraging him to pursue Courtney was a mistake. She swore to him that she was capable of living in his world and as soon as he let her in she had tried to change him. She had tried to make him fit into the fantasy world that she had created in her mind and had hoped that his love for her would convince him to change. But if Brenda had learned anything from her past relationships, it was that true love was completely unconditional and if the only way to be together was dependent on someone changing, then the relationship was doomed.

"Uh Bren are you ready to go?" Jason said bringing her back to reality.

"Oh…yeah sorry. Let's go." She answered.

"Where were you just now you seemed miles away." He was curious to know what she had been thinking. She had looked kinda sad a few moments ago though she covered it well when he brought her out of her daze.

"Oh… nowhere really. I just kind of zoned out I guess. It's been a long couple of days."She said hoping that he would accept her explanation and drop the subject.

He didn't buy her explanation but decided not to argue with her right now. He would figure out what was bothering her soon enough.

"Well, M & Mrs. Morgan, I understand you're here to get an annulment." The judge told them as they took their seats in her chambers.

"Yes that's right your honor." Jason replied.

"Mrs. Morgan you stated here that you married M. Morgan because you believed that you were suffering from a terminal illness and you wanted him to oversee your treatment when you were no longer able to make that kind of decision. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor that is correct."Brenda answered.

"May I ask why you chose M. Morgan for this particular task? And how did you know that he would do as you asked?"

"Well, Jason was unattached at the time and I knew that he would do whatever was necessary when the time came."Brenda answered the judge, wondering why she wanted to know this.

"I understand that Mrs. Morgan, but I asked you how did you know that he would do what needed to be done. Don't you think you were taking a big risk leaving your life in the hands of some random man." The judge pressed on.

Brenda nearly leapt out of her seat. "Jason is not some random man. We grew up together. He's the one person on this planet that has never ever let me down. That's how I knew that he would do what was right. I trusted him with my life. I still do."

"Well, I'm sorry to have upset you Mrs. Morgan. It was not my intention. But your story seemed a little odd to me at first. It makes much more sense now that I know that you two have somewhat of a history. This does however cause a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jason said having just recovered from Brenda's little outburst on his behalf.

"Well" The judge continued. "I'm afraid that I cannot grant you an annulment given the fact that you have a history together and that you both seem to have been well aware of the decision you were making. If you no longer wish to be married, you will have to get a divorce."

"What!" Jason exclaimed. "Are you sure your honor, we are kind of pressed for time here."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." The judge said before excusing herself and leaving them alone.

"I can't believe this." Jason said when the judge was gone. He should have been furious but for some reason he couldn't explain, he felt a little relieved.

"I'm sorry Jason, I shouldn't have said anything." Brenda tried to make her apology sound sincere but part of her was glad to still be Mrs. Morgan.

"It's alright Bren. The judge asked you and you had to answer. We'll just have to file for divorce I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Brenda said as a mischievous idea slowly crept its way into her head. She was still Mrs. Morgan. They had been married for almost two years and now by some weird twist of fate they couldn't get an annulment. Maybe just maybe this was the Universe's way of telling them that they should be together. She knew it was a long shot but she couldn't help but hold out hope. All she had to do now was find a way to stay Mrs. Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since they had gone to see the judge for an annulment, two weeks since they were told they needed to get a divorce and two weeks since Brenda had decided to find a way to remain married to Jason. Two weeks and here she was sitting in her hotel room staring at the divorce papers Jason had sent over. She couldn't believe how fast Jason had got this settled. She thought that she might have had a little more time to execute Operation Staying Mrs Morgan. So far she had been quite unsuccessful. Jason was definitely unlike any other man she had been involved with, which is probably why she was having a hard time seducing him with her usual methods. Brenda sighed and looked back at the papers. Of course Jason had arranged to give her a hefty little settlement. It was strange how he was always looking for ways to give her money. He insisted that it was because he had no use for it but Brenda had always secretly hoped that it meant that he cared about her and that that was his subtle way of showing it. Subtle. Yup that was Jason alright. Even if he did have feelings for her, Brenda certainly had no way of knowing for sure and that's what was keeping her from forging ahead with her plan. She had been rejected far too many times in her life and she knew that being rejected by Jason was just something she would not be able to go through. Sure Jason would probably let her down gently and be really nice about the whole thing but none of that would change the pain that his dismissal would cause her. Bottom line, there was no way Brenda was going to put her heart on the line only to have it broken again. With that final thought Brenda resigned herself to sign the divorce papers and set Jason free. She mentally berated herself for being such a coward. But she didn't feel like she had much of a choice. Besides even if Jason felt the same way about her that probably wouldn't stop him from marrying Sam. After all, he was doing this to save Michael's family and she knew that nothing was more important to Jason than that little boy's happiness, which made her love him all that much more.

"Urghhh…Jason Morgan why do you have to be sooo infuriating all the time?" Brenda exclaimed out loud. She had to find a way to get over Jason or at the very least try to accept the fact that he was marrying another woman and starting a family with her. Brenda knew that this would be difficult but she had to find a to accept it because if she and Jason could not be together than at the very least she would have him as a friend. For a brief moment Brenda thought that maybe that was even better but quickly decided that she would be kidding herself if she believed that. She then picked up the signed divorce papers and headed out of her hotel room, thinking the sooner she got this over with the better it would be for everyone. Or at least she hoped.

Jason sighed as he sat down on the couch in the penthouse. It had been a long two weeks between rushing to get the divorce papers ready, taking care of business at the warehouse and dealing with Sam on a daily basis, he was really wiped. He was glad that Sam wasn't there when got home; he really wasn't in the mood to be around her right now. The last time they had tried to have a normal conversation he had ended up spending over an hour reassuring her that there was nothing between him and Brenda. The worst part of that was that while Jason was reassuring Sam he couldn't help but feel like he was a total hypocrite. There he was telling Sam that he and Brenda were not in love nor were they ever in love and that they would still be getting a divorce even if the situation had been different when a part of him was wishing that the situation was different so that he could maybe give it a shot with Brenda. When had he become this way he wondered. There was a time in his past when he didn't even acknowledge or understand the concept of wishing or hoping for the future. He had always lived his life in the present never dwelling on the past or being overly concerned about the future. But then Brenda came back into his life and he found himself thinking of the past. A past he never used to think of, a past he worked so hard to ignore because he could not remember it. He had completely separated himself from that part of his life to the point where he had considered himself and Jason Quartermaine two different people. But when Brenda asked him to marry her, when she chose him to take care of her in what she thought were going to be her last days, he couldn't help but wonder if that unshakable trust she had in him was in part due to their past together. He remembered her telling him that she and Jason Quartermaine had gone to some sort of party together and couldn't help but wonder if there was more to that story than Brenda had let on. He could tell that she was making light of it when she told him but he had not dared to ask her if there was more to the story even though he always felt that there might have been. He could tell sometimes by the way she would look at him when she thought he wasn't watching. She always seemed to have this sad longing look in her eyes. It was at those times where he had wished he remembered his past if only to see her eyes sparkle with joy. God she had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were truly the window to her soul he could always tell how she was feeling just by looking into her eyes. But he never allowed himself to look for too long because that was when he started thinking of the future. Yes, if he looked into Brenda's eyes for too long, he saw things that he didn't want to see, he saw a life with her as his wife, he saw their family, he saw it all in her eyes and he had to force himself to look away because he knew that the chances of that ever happening were very slim especially now since he was getting ready to marry Sam and raise a child with her.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He opened the door and found himself staring into the very eyes that had been haunting him for quite some time now.

"Brenda" he said almost in a whisper.

"Hey" she said softly "I uh just thought I'd bring these over" she said as she held up the divorce papers.

"Oh uh thanks" Jason said somewhat surprised that she had signed them so quickly. "Come in"

Brenda walked into the penthouse and sat on the couch. Jason shut the door behind her and joined her on the couch.

She couldn't help but notice how close Jason was sitting next to her. He was so close she could smell the muskiness of his aftershave which sent all kinds of sensations through her body and gave her many thoughts of what they could do together in the empty penthouse. But unfortunately she knew that she would not be able to act on any of them so instead she broke the semi-awkward silence by saying. "I can't believe we were married for over a year. You know that's longer than most marriages last these days."

"Yeah well you said it we were the perfect married couple." He replied unconsciously inching closer to her on the couch.

"Yep the perfect couple who would have thought" She said letting out one of her famous giggles.

Jason didn't say anything after that. He just stared at her and before he realized what he was doing, his lips found hers.

Brenda was initially shocked by the kiss but soon her overwhelming desire took over and kissed him back with a passion.

They were both so captivated by their kiss that neither of them heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on here" Sam screamed as she entered the penthouse and found Jason and Brenda kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: I know it's been a long time since I updated but I sort of lost track of this story. Anyways, I have another chapter written after this one and then I'm kinda stuck. I would really love for you to tell me what you would like to see happen (if anyone is still reading of course lol.) Hope you like it and as always please read & review. Thanks.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh… um Sam…hey" Jason stuttered as he pulled away from Brenda on the couch.

"You heard me. What is going on here?" Sam said again as she walked further into the penthouse. "You tell me over and over that there is nothing between the two of you and now I find you two kissing. What do you expect me to think?"

"Look Sam, there is nothing going on between Jason and I" Brenda said finally finding her voice. "This well it's just …it's nothing really. I guess you could say it was goodbye."

"Yeah. You know Carly said you really big on goodbyes. I guess she was right." Sam said not entirely convinced by Brenda's explanation.

"Well I'm really sorry for causing any problems. I guess I should just go."

"Brenda wait" Jason said as Brenda reached the door.

"What?" Brenda asked as she turned around to face him.

"Sam, the truth is this isn't Brenda's fault" Jason started. "I'm the one who kissed her. I'm not really sure why exactly but I do know that I'm not sorry about it."

"What exactly are you saying Jason?" Sam asked softly as she looked at both Jason and Brenda.

"I'm not really sure." Jason answered. "I think I just need some time to sort things out" he said as he looked at Brenda.

"Well then I guess you just need to do whatever it is you need to do." Brenda said warily. " I uh really have to get going now" she said as she opened the door and walked out of the penthouse. She was in no mood to get caught up in another love triangle. Despite the fact that part of her was rejoicing at the prospect of Jason having feelings for her that went beyond friendship, she knew that because of this whole situation with Sam if they ever decided to give it a shot, things were bound to get messy and that was something she was not looking forward to. God she could just strangle Sonny right now for getting Jason caught up in the middle of this thing.

"Someone needs to give that man a refresher course on the importance of safe sex" Brenda mumbled to herself while waiting for the elevator.

"You love her don't you?" Sam asked Jason once Brenda was gone.

"Can you just drop it for now Sam. Please." Jason said as he flopped back down on the couch. He had no idea what he felt for Brenda exactly, and he really wasn't up for this discussion with Sam right now.

"Look Jason, I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier." Sam said as she sat next to him on the couch. "I was just surprised I guess. I mean you seemed pretty adamant when you said that there was nothing between you two. So when I saw you kissing I was kind of shocked. I'm sorry if I made things worse"

"That's alright, Sam." Jason said reassuringly. "The truth is I really thought there was nothing between Brenda and I but lately things just got a little confusing, and now I'm not really sure of anything anymore."

Jason sighed and got up. "I'm going out. I'll see you later." Right now what he really needed was a nice long ride on his bike to help him clear his mind.

He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up here, standing outside her hotel room but there he was ready to knock on the door without really knowing what he would say to her when she answered. The ride had helped him clear up a few things in his mind but there was still plenty of confusion left. He had realized that he had always cared for Brenda even when he claimed to hate her. He had always cared what happened to her and he wasn't quite sure why. Sonny had given a convenient explanation by asking him to watch out for her. This way he could tell himself that the reason her cared so much was because she was important to Sonny and he trusted him to take care of her. But he realized that the truth was that he would have cared just the same. Ever since she had reintroduced herself to him after the accident he had felt a strange connection between them but she had never said anything to him about it. At that time in his life everyone who had had a relationship with him would bend over backwards to try and remind him of the bond that they had shared. Everyone but her. She had simply introduced herself and said that she hoped they could be friends. It had never occurred to him that they could have been very close friends. She just wanted to be friends with him and he repaid her by treating her like she was his worst enemy. No wonder she hated him back. She was one of the few people who accepted him as Jason Morgan as opposed to the guy who used to be Jason Quartermaine and he treated her horribly all in the name of loyalty to Sonny. He didn't even want begin to think of how his would be relationship with Brenda would affect his relationship with Sonny. Yup things were definitely going to get messy.

Jason sighed one more time as he brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

She opened the door and smiled at him and invited him in. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"So did you have a nice ride" she asked.

"How did you..."

"You said that you needed to think. And you said that riding your bike helps you think so… I put two and two together and voila" she said smiling and throwing her hands up like a magician.

She was so cute he couldn't help but smile at her.

"So now what?" she asked him surprised by how nervous she suddenly felt sitting there waiting for his response.


End file.
